You'll Never Know
by PeanutButterCups
Summary: Midnight in Nihon and secrets are revealed. Really short. Not my best. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA!**

The rain pattered the doors and the leaves glistened in the lamplight. A tall, thin blond crept through the corridors. It was the second night that they had been in Nihon, but the first night that Fai was willing to go visit Kurogane.

The door slid open and he gingerly stepped in. Kurogane lay on his bed still as a statue. Fai shut the door and he gazed around the room. It was dark, but he could see relatively well. Kurogane breathed in and mumbled, and shifted so his shoulder was now visible.

Fai felt his heart wrench in pain at the sight of the bandages covering where and arm used to be. He tip-toed closer to the sleeping ninja and a tear rolled down his cheek. He bit his lip and brushed a finger over Kurogane's face.

"Fai…," Kurogane muttered and gently kissed Fai's palm. Fai jerked his hand back and tears welled up and he pressed his hand to his own chest.

"Kuro-pon," he gently lay his head on his side, "You'll never know this… But I love you. I always have." Fai was sobbing quietly.

"I love you, too, Mage," Kurogane stroked Fai's hair in his sleep.

Fai sat up and kissed Kurogane's forehead and left the room. Not a trace left of his midnight visit.

The next morning, Kurogane awoke from the best dream he'd ever had.

THE END!


	2. I need you now

Fai sat under a cherry tree and gazed at the clouds, the smell of clean air and cherry blossoms dancing around him. It was an adjustment to have to look with only one eye, to have to gauge the difference in depth between everything. He looked down at his hand and sighed. This hand was the thing that Kurogane grabbed before he sacrificed his own arm. _I'm so stupid,_ Fai thought to himself.

Kurogane sat in bed propped up on a mass of pillows and watching that damned mage caress the sky with his eyes. It was sunset and the pinks and lavenders painted across the sky made him jealous. Those… _That_… Gorgeous blue eye was adoring something that was not him. Kurogane.

"Hey," he called to the padding footsteps in the hallway, "Do you think you could get me some sake?" A sandy brown haired girl leaned in and nodded. He sighed and returned to watch Fai. _If only I could have protected him_, Kurogane balled his hand into a fist.

Fai stood and sighed, wiping away a tear. He stopped and peeked at Kurogane, startled that he had been watching him. He waved and smiled meekly, hurrying off. There was no way Kurogane was not pissed at him. The server girls came around with dinner, and he flirted hollowly at them. They were all so pretty, but his heart was full of Kurogane, but so empty without him.

"Kuro-chii…" Fai whimpered as tears stung his eye. The castle was quieting down and he imagined Kurogane as he was. Tall, strong, stubborn, handsome, genuine, harsh, loving, but never open. Kurogane was closed, especially to Fai. Fai had wounded him. Ashura had only wanted Fai, the others would have been fine, but for some reason Kurogane had saved him.

"You damn mage… Fai…" Kurogane looked at his hand and saw again "Syaoran", chewing on something beautiful. Fai was beautiful, gentle, kind, petite, he always gave in, and he never really let you in. There would be no way he, let alone Fai, would ever forgive himself for not saving Fai. He scowled and downed his bottle of sake. He stood shakily and almost fell to his side, but he caught himself. Life was going to be different without his arm.

Fai rolled over onto his stomach and closed his eye, quietly sobbing. The door slammed open and he jumped up.

"Who is… Kurogane…?" Fai sat up, startled, "What are you doing?"

"Just shut up and kiss me, mage," Kurogane smirked and pulled Fai up by his robe. Fai blushed and looked down, tears welling up.

"Kurogane, why are you doing this?" he looked up, the moonlight filtering in and blessing his eyes. Kurogane looked like a god in this lighting (not that he didn't always to Fai).

"Because, mage," Kurogane kissed Fai softly, "it feels so right, and I just couldn't stand to be away from you any longer." Fai smiled and hugged him close, finally doing what he had wanted to for so long.


End file.
